<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azure Skies by RaynaFon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116806">Azure Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynaFon/pseuds/RaynaFon'>RaynaFon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Man's Sky (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Do I have enough tags yet? Good, Established Relationship, F/F, My First Fanfic, Tags May Change, Will try to make it timely but no promises, rating may change as story progresses, try to go easy on me, update schedule pending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynaFon/pseuds/RaynaFon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Mocha, two co-owners of a mercenary company, find themselves thrust in the middle of a strange plot after finding the black box of a downed starship. What they don't realize is that this plot will change the course of everyone's lives. </p>
<p>But for better or worse, no one can tell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The peace of darkness was interrupted by a flashing light and ringing noise originating from a light blue holographic alarm stand. On a nearby bed, a lump within the burgundy velvet sheets stirred, rising as a head of alabaster hair poked out from underneath the silky red sheets. A pale arm reached out to slap at the base of the alarm, successfully cutting off the noise at the fourth attempt. The arm quickly retreated back to the comfort of the bed sheets and the head fell back down. A moment past, and then two. Finally a muffled groan came out of the sheets and the lump rose up finally revealing the woman that had been resting within. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To most that saw her, she could easily be described as beautiful. Her skin had a pale complexion that had enough color in it to be considered as stunning instead of sickly, wavy pure white hair that pooled around her hinting at the sheer length it had grown to, memorizing pink lips that made one stare at them all day, if they were able to get past her golden eyes that captured a person’s sight. Even her figure had not been soft-handed, genetics giving her no small helping of curves.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rubbing her eyes from sleep, sense started to return to Jean and she could feel the temperature difference of the bed to the rest of the room’s air, reminding her she should dress. Finally Jean registered the inviting aroma of food being cooked in the room, making her acutely aware of her empty stomach. At first her fiancée had questioned the decision of having a kitchen installed in the Main Cabin, but Jean could without a doubt say that she now saw how good of an investment it had been. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aside from light that seeped from the kitchen, the rest of the cabin was still dark. Grabbing a pair of underwear and a bra, Jean poked her head around the corner after slipping into her inner wear. There in the kitchen was the source of the wonderful smell. The sight of Jean’s caramel-toned fiancée working away at a frying pan graced her eyes and her lips tugged up into a smile. Gliding across the white marble tiled flooring, Jean walked up behind her fiancée, just as she finished cooking, and wrapped both arms around the other woman’s waist. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Morning Mocha.” Wanting to feel the warmth of the other, Jean pressed herself against the woman’s back, her face rested on Mocha’s right shoulder. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“”It’s not safe to hug someone while they’re cooking you know, but, morning.” Mocha’s rebuke was met with a soft hum. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But you finished cooking though right?” Jean tilted her head to get a view of Mocha’s face, trying to plead with her eyes that it was alright.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Accidents can still happen. Kitchen safety is important dear.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jean frowned, and ended up with a kiss to her head. Giving in, Jean let go of Mocha, sighing in the regret of the lost warmth. Not lingering too much on it however, Jean looked over Mocha’s shoulder. “Speaking of cooking, what were you making just now?” Jean asked while looking around when her peek revealed only a dirty pan. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mocha smiled and pointed over to an already set glass dining table nearby to redirect her fiancée’s attention to two plates of food. “Finish getting dressed then food. I should be done cleaning up by then.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jean gained a mischievous glint in her eyes and Mocha knew what would come next. “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I stayed in just this for a little while longer though~.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course not.” Mocha said with a smile. “But today isn’t a day off and we both know there is work to be done dear.” Shutting down her teasing albino with a kiss to the cheek, the raven-haired woman ushered her off back to their sleeping quarters; Though not before the other woman made sure to put on a show for her tan skinned lover, adding in more sway to her hips than was actually necessary. Mocha turned away and busied herself in cleaning the kitchen to divert her eyes, suppressing the urge to pounce on Jean. Any other time, she’d be more than happy to indulge, but right now there was work to be done.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Opening the cream-colored closet after turning on the room’s lights, Jean pulled out her dress. It was a midnight black with golden accents on the trims of the collar, sleeve, and helm edges. The chest area dipped into a slight U shape, revealing a visible, yet not overbearing amount of cleavage, and a zipper that ended at the midway point of Jean’s back kept the dress firmly in-place on her person. The helm of the dress ended in a folded skirt that just barely missed reaching to her knees. Thigh-highs with her black with white accent calf-high boots would finish the set. The pure white, half palm gloves Jean would normally wear would be put on after breakfast. Donning the black and gold, star-shaped hair clip that was left resting next to the holo-alarm on the wooden nightstand, Jean returned to the kitchen where Mocha was waiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breakfast turned out to be a simple but pleasant eggs with patty sausage and toast. While they ate, a radio connected to the nearby space station’s frequency played music.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did you have plans for the day?” Jean asked, questioning if they had anything pressing to do this early as Jean couldn’t recall anything. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not much, there was a bounty placed on a few amateur smugglers, so I planned on bringing a few of the newly hired fighters over there to clear them out. It’d make for good training.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, I see. I suppose that would definitely be an all day ordeal.” Jean’s comment received an apologetic look from Mocha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Sorry I won’t be able to join you at the station.” She knew well enough that Jean would have liked for her to be there as well. But Jean shook her head, dismissing the regret away. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s fine. Besides, I know you wouldn’t be able to enjoy yourself without knowing that the situation was dealt with.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That is true.” Mocha smiled at how well Jean knew her as she got up and washed off her now cleaned plate. “I”ll be sure to make it up to you when I return.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jean smiled as Mocha leaned forward to kiss her head when she got back to the table. “I’ll look forward to it then. Are you heading out now?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe then.” Jean got up to kiss Mocha, embracing the raven-haired woman, who leaned into the kiss after humming an agreement. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two stayed this way for a few moments, enjoying each other’s presence before they broke off. Mocha said one more farewell before taking a badge, of similar color to Jean’s hair clip, off of their nightstand and walking out of the cabin’s door. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Now alone, Jean pushed in the chair and washed the used plate. “Radio off.” At the vocal command the radio that had, just a moment ago, been playing soft ambient music cut off. After pressing on to the north point on her star-like hair clip, a clear, hexagonal plated shield materialized around Jean for a moment before fading away into transparency. Moments later, Jean heard a female voice echo in her head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>//Initiating Bio-scan….. Completed.// Registered User, Jeannine Bart.// Greetings.// Exosuit Fully Operational. Personal Shield Online…. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Life Support Systems Online, No Anomalies Detected…. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Current Environmental Atmosphere Supports Advanced Biological Life…. Life Support Systems Delegated to Background Processes…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hazard Protection System Online…. Extreme Heat and Cold Protection Units Operational… BioHazard Filter Functional...//</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Time of Day: 6:52am IST(Intergalactic Space Time)</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the boot up of her exosuit, Jean had it clear the HUD of all but essential information, keeping the Life Support, Hazard Protection and Shield power displays on the top left of her vision. Upon noticing the symbol of a mail letter with a flashing ‘two’ next to it, Jean had the exosuit read out the new messages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1:44am, “Gregor D-7 Station: Request for Personal Escort.”</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>4:29. “Sable Vega: List of Requested Items for Stock.”</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open the message sent by Sable, mark the first one as read.” Jean didn’t have time to waste on the first message for various reasons, mostly D-7’s reputation. However, the message from Sable was one of the main reasons why their starship had docked at Utopis Station for the past three days; The resupplying of the ship’s inventories, as well as the crew’s own personal supplies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>With the list of items she’d need to procure in trade deals open, Jean read the message as she walked out of the Cabin, making her way towards the closet elevator that led to the ship’s bridge.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Footsteps echoed through the metal hallway as Jean walked. Reaching a door that was rather large compared to the others she had passed by, the door split diagonally in half and slid open revealing the ship’s bridge. As with all freighters, the bridge was double floored and octagonal, with the front three panels on both floors being reinforced glass, allowing the captain and the bridge crew quite the observation post. Unlike most standard bridges though, this one was changed and renovated. The bottom floor did not have the central indentation, instead it was flat and the navigation technology for the fleet was placed on the second floor, A large chair for the captain taking the space with the tech once was. The navigation and fleet data was instead placed on the second floor, the large gap of space that was once there, now held metal flooring, separating the first and second floors of the bridge save the stairs on the left and right sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bridge crew mostly comprised of Korvax, though there were a few Gek here and there that helped with navigation and negotiations. Many of them were already up and working to make sure the systems were functional and in working order, so that errors didn’t occur while the ship was docked. Passing them by, Jean made her way to her chief navigator, Ailzell; A Korvax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Ailzell.” Jean stopped just shy of being close to the artificial lifeform, maintaining a distance between the two. Jean demeanor had changed completely from earlier, with the playfulness being tossed away and replaced with a more sharp, refined, graceful and aloof attitude, as though she was royalty or a noble within the public eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Admiral-Entity Jeannine!” The robot turned around in it’s chair after hearing Jean’s voice, tearing it’s attention from the monitor screen on the desk behind it. As with most Korvax, Ailzell spoke while making elaborate hand gestures, that Jean wasn’t quite all sure what they meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korvax trust your morning finds you well, no? Is Admiral-Entity here for the debriefing from Mining Chief-Entity Ivox?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. Can you send the report to me?” She wanted to go over the report before she headed to the station to make trade deals with the merchants there in case there was something of leverage she could use.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” The Korvax pulled out a PDA, and after tapping the screen a few times, the mail symbol popped up on the upper-right corner of Jean’s vision again. Just before Jean could turn around and leave the bridge for the station, Ailzell spoke again. “Ah, Admiral-Entity! Korvax also has additional requests and documents needing your review for action.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean stopped and turned back around as she mulled the words over in her head. “Very well, send them as well and I’ll look them over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Jean reached the docking tube that connected one of the freighter’s airlocks with Utopis Station her exosuit’s clock read 8:21am. Most of the documents that needed her review were mission acceptance postings, individuals looking for their job requests to be posted among her crew, freighter captains looking for fleets to join and funding allotment requests. The main highlight and what held the most of Jean’s interest was the debriefing report. Most of the report cataloged the mining and stockpiling of base-level ores while on the expedition. Sable can go through those metals and select which ones she needs, the rest will be stored and sold. What had truly caught Jean’s attention was the batch of Iridesite that had been excavated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iridesite was a rare, advanced metal that materialized scarcely through natural means. While it can be created artificially by refining lesser metals it’s uses make the demand for Iridesite high. Both shipyards and scientific companies both use the metal for very advanced components and devices. While the team had only managed to harvest a pack (or five) of Iridesite from the vein, it was still a stroke of good fortune, as Jean could sell it for a good penny to the merchants in the station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean pressed her palm to a touch-pad at the side of the airlock door and entered a conjunction room that had basic order exosuits stored along the walls for use by personnel that didn’t have the luxury of owning an advanced one like Jean’s own. Closing the door behind her, Jean repeated the process, leaving the conjunction room and stepped out into the docking tube.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If there was one thing Jean truly loved about travel through the stars, it was the views. The docking tube was made out of living glass, an amenity found in rapidly growing or wealthy systems, and allowed to view space while traveling from her freighter to the station. It was times like these, where Jean was able to regard just how massive and commanding the ship is. The ship in question was a black with lavender accented, Sentinel-type, Dreadnought-class freighter; called the ISS Vespira. When viewed up close like this, outside of a personal starship or on the freighter itself, one could feel like an ant. Even from halfway across the tube, Jean could still hear all the mechanical sounds coming from the ship, as though it was alive. In a sense the Vespira was alive; the sheer number of people that resided in such a large ship easily rivaling that of a large town. It was for this reason that there was an unspoken rule between capital ship owners that only one was to be stationed at smaller stations at a time; as the influx from both crews would overwhelm the poor station.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That wouldn’t be a problem here however.” A comment Jean made to herself as she turned around and took in the veneration the structure inspired. It was no exaggeration to say the size of a system’s space station was also a telling of its wealth. Some of the largest trade systems in the outer galactic wings had stations comparable to small planets, capable of docking many different capital ships at once. While this particular station was nowhere as big, the living glass docking tube and scaffolding near the top of the station showed that it, along with the system’s economy, was growing in a positive direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the day ended, Jean enjoyed a cup of tea in one of the station’s many cafes, sitting at one of the nook tables with a window. From the windows at this cafe, one could see the biggest planet owned by this star system; Even from the distance view from the station, the size of the planet was impressively imposing. The planet’s brown and yellow clouds hinted at the rocky desert-like landscape hidden underneath and was the main source of the system’s growing wealth. Metals used in the creation of star ships were found in abundance on the planet. Enough so, that Jean heard talks of a shipyard being commissioned for the planet as she walked through the station. Turning away from the window, Jean noticed a clock read 7:31pm; She should start heading back, and Jean made a note to herself to do such once this tea was finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean closed her eyes for a brief moment, while she brought the cup to her lips, the welcoming scent of the green tea filling her senses, a wave of warmth entering her body. There was definitely something to be said about relaxing to a view after a long day of productivity. Despite the moving walkways and short-range teleport pads, the amount of distance one had to still cover on foot was nothing to be taken lightly. With the added drain of negotiating with Gek merchants so she could buy everything that was needed for the freighter and crew at a reasonable price, this moment of relaxation was perfect. No one getting too close to her personal space, no one trying to swindle her with cheap products and no loud noises; well aside from the noise of busy people outside of the cafe, but that was more preferred than being in the middle of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that could make this moment better was if Mocha was here, then nothing could truly ruin it, Jean thought to herself. Oddly enough, when someone thinks this way, Fate has a funny way of reminding them that there is always something that can happen to ruin a good moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! It is you friend! I was positive docked freighter was your’s!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tea that Jean was in the middle of drinking was almost spat back into her cup as she heard the squawking of a familiar Gek voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>“There goes my peaceful break”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jean lamented. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we return to finish Jean's part for now. The next chapter will follow Mocha where we split off with her in the morning. </p>
<p>Until next time!</p>
<p>PS: If anyone is like me( a tea fanatic who probably has an addiction to it) and is wondering what kind of tea Jean is drinking, it's emperor green tea(Good stuff btw)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for joining me on this journey, since it's one for me, as well as these characters, with this being my first time tackling a longer project. I thought it would be an interesting idea to drop the characters that me and a writing buddy(Hi SlimDess) have worked on for years into a Sci-Fi setting.</p>
<p>That being said, I don't plan on making every character you see one of these old characters. This will be a somewhat major undertaking for me with new character's being created to fit and fill the story. </p>
<p>Hope you all enjoy it, and as mentioned in the tags, helpful criticism is welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>